


Make it look like an accident

by xphil98197



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Resistance fic, love trumps hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: James gets called out of retirement for an assignment, before getting to come home to his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethagain/gifts).



> I was fortunate enough to be a part of the "Fandom trumps hate" auction, and this is my contribution. This is intended completely as a satire, and not as truth. It is fiction. But as artists, we are angry. We are scared. And we want the rest of the world to know that what you are seeing about America on the news does no represent what the rest of us believe.
> 
> two fabulous memes that go well with my story:
> 
> https://i.imgflip.com/10citm.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> https://cdn.meme.am/cache/instances/folder60/67207060.jpg

James Bond stood in front of his closet, carefully taking his white bulletproof tuxedo coat out of its plastic cleaner’s bag. He brushed it carefully with the lint roller, removing the worst of Alan’s staticky furs that were clinging.

 

“But you’ve been retired for over a year, James,” Q frowned. “I don’t understand why Mallory is calling you back.” 

 

“Because I no longer exist on paper, love,” James said quietly. “It's not… strictly speaking… official.”

 

“But presidential assassination? You could be killed,” Q sighed. “I know you’re the best one for the job. I’m just selfish with you.”

 

“But you can get me in and out?” James asked. “I won’t go unless you think you have at least a decent chance of getting me out unseen.”

 

“We aren’t mercenaries, James. We don’t go killing off government officials whose views we disagree with. We’re the British government, for fuck’s sake,” a fierce jab at the keyboard punctuated Q’s distress.

 

“Think about how many people might have been saved if we had stepped in with Hitler? It's not assassination, it's the fate of the free world. Someone has to stop him,” James wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. “Besides, She asked for me.”

 

“Just because you remembered her Corgis’ names at the knighting ceremony, Sir Bond,” Q grinned. 

 

“She’s guaranteed me immunity. And besides, I’m the best option for the job,” James pressed a kiss to the unruly curls. “I’ll be home before tea tomorrow.”

 

The plane ride was uneventful, James’s accent put away for now. His papers said that he was an American national, a soldier arriving home from a career of military service, with his latest long term assignment being Wales.

 

***

 

“That was a closer call than I would have like,” Q said from behind as James put the palm coded Walther back into the bedroom safe. 

 

“Hey,” James grinned and stood to give his husband a kiss. “Thanks to you, I’m home safe. And no one is any the wiser to it.”

 

“Well, it stands to reason that electric plugs spark occasionally in buildings that are hundreds of years old. it just was terrible luck that it happened at the same time as the gas leak,” Q held onto him tight in relief.

 

“The original White House was burned by British troops in 1814,” James said softly. “No reason to change tradition, although the public can’t find out about this one.”

 

“No, but there’s a lot of people who are quite relieved. And to have the VP and speaker of the House in the same room. What a tragedy,” Q pulled his husband off to the kitchen. “I brought home dinner. I hope you’re hungry.”

 

“Starving,” James let Q lead him into the kitchen.

 

“Papa, Papa!” 

 

James caught the little girl who came running into his arms.

 

“How’s my little princess?” James kissed their daughter.

 

“I missed you, but Da said you were off saving the world,” the big brown eyes looked up at him. “Is that like when you came to Syria and brought me home with you?”

 

“No, Yara,” James smiled. “Did you have fun with Da at work today?”

 

“Yes, but I was hoping you’d found Qasim,” Yara said sadly.

 

“I’m sorry love,” Q hugged her tightly, handing over her favorite stuffed puppy, Sam. “You know if there was any way in the world to find Sam for you… Papa and I would have done it.”

 

“I know, but I still hope,” she sniffed and hung on to her pup, eyes wet with tears. “I know he’s probably in Heaven with Abba and Mama… but I miss him.”

 

“I still miss my mom and dad, and they died when I was a boy,” James admitted, hugging her. “I know you miss Qasim, and that’s why you cry sometimes at night.”

 

“I still have bad dreams,” the little girl sniffled. “I don’t like baths anymore.”

 

“I know, and that’s why we don’t force you,” Q petted the little girl’s curls. “We’ll always look for him, and if there’s a time we can find him, you’ll be the first to know, Yara.”

 

“Thank you Da,” she hugged Q.

 

James squeezed his husband’s hand, his own eyes wet with tears. Their little girl, found alone on a beach after spending the night huddled next to her deceased parents, had been with them for almost two years, and still prayed nightly for her brother to be found. Next to her prayer rug was a picture of the two of them, discolored from being clutched in wet hands as she’d shivered on the beach before being found by medics.

 

“They made fun of my head scarf at school today,” the little girl said softly. 

 

“And I already spoke with your teacher, and it won’t happen again,” Q sighed. “It was a rather bad day all around.”

 

“But… what if we get followed again?” Yara bit her lip. 

 

James and Q weren’t religious, but since Yara found the prayers and scarf to be happy reminders of her family, they supported it. The little girl hadn’t spoken for the first month she’d lived with them, other than to pray before bed. It had taken James and Q learning basic Arabic to reassure her, since she spoke no English when she arrived.

 

“Well, from now on, we’re going to be going to the Mosque with you every week,” James reminded. “We promised you and Mrs. Alhebsi remember?”

 

Their neighbor, a older Emirate woman who had married an English husband, took Yara with her every week. After being harassed the previous week, and calling James from a local cafe, James and Q had decided that the easiest way to protect them was to accompany them.

 

“Yes, and you said nothing would happen to me,” Yara nodded.

 

“We promised as long as we were alive, we would do everything in our power to make sure you’re safe,” Q sighed. “And we mean it, Yara. We couldn’t love you any more. Even though it's horrible what happened that brought you to us, we love being able to be your new family.”

  
“Yes, your Da is right,” James hugged her. “War never makes sense, and it's never good. But we got to love you, and that’s one good thing that happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you aren't aware of the Facebook 00Q group:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/247325658758760/


End file.
